


Pillow Talk

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony woke up, gasping for air, he sat up on his couch, and rubs his temples, he just had another nightmare while taking a nap, as he continues to rubs his temples, Steve appeared next to him, he sat next to him on the couch, he slings his arms over Tony’s shoulders, squeezing him lightly, pulling him into his embrace.





	Pillow Talk

Tony woke up, gasping for air, he sat up on his couch, and rubs his temples, he just had another nightmare while taking a nap, as he continues to rubs his temples, Steve appeared next to him, he sat next to him on the couch, he slings his arms over Tony’s shoulders, squeezing him lightly, pulling him into his embrace.

“Another nightmare, my dear?” Steve asked him.

“Yeah, it was about New York again, I can’t seem to forget everything, the pain, the fear. I wish it would go away.” Tony said, as he leans into Steve’s chest.

“Oh no Hunny, how about this, let’s go back to our room, we get you clean up, and I prepare us a good meal and we can just chill in our bed and sleep.” Steve asked him.

“How bout we just shower and just lay in bed, I don’t think I have the appetite to eat anything right now.” Tony replies him, which Steve just nods at him.

So, both of them got up, and off they went to their bedroom, Tony had gone into the showers while Steve had grabbed a fresh set of his own sweatshirt and sweatpants, and placed it on the bed, while he prepared new blanket from the dryer room. He then sets up the floating screen to one of their favourite Disney movies, as he sets up the bed for them.

“Hey Steve.” Tony said, as he came out of the shower, in his bath robe, with his messy hair hanging down his face.

“Come here baby, let me take care of you okay.” Steve said as he walks up to Tony, pulling him to their bed, he wipes Tony dry, then pulls on his sweatshirt on him, letting the arms dangling slightly over his fingers, he then tucks Tony into his bed, as he pulls the cover over him.

“Let’s watch a movie alright.” Steve said, as he plays the movie.

“How about we just let it play in the background, I just want to spend some alone time with you.” Tony said, as he pulls Steve into bed too.

“Sure, thing love, I’ll play it for us alright.” Steve said, as he got comfortable next to Tony in their bed. They let the movie run in the background, as they lay in each other’s arm.

“Stevie, remember the first time we met, during the fight with Loki? The one where you called me Mr. Stark, and I called you Captain?” Tony asked, as he lays his head onto Steve Chest.

“How can I forget? I had a crush on you back then, I remember the jet ride back then, where your messy hair sticks out just like that. I can barely forget when we stood opposite of each other, and when we were bickering, I swear I could have just slammed you against that wall, and kissed you senseless, there and then.” Steve chuckles.

“If only you did, Love. I guess it would have been easier for us.” Tony said, as he runs his fingers along Steve’s chest.

“I wish I had the guts back then, but well I’m lucky now that I’m here with you, I know we had the worst fight, and I was dumb, I was stupid. I really hate that, that I almost killed you. But I’m really thankful, for this, for us, for giving us a chance. I mean we had so much history back then, and for us to be together now, it’s really like a dream. I would never imagine, to be holding you in my arms, to be able to kiss you, to be able to make all this new memory with you, Tony I’m blessed really.” Steve said.

“Steve, it takes two hands to clap, it takes two hearts to fall in love, it takes the both of us to be here for us. I loved you years ago, and I still love you now. Steve, I’m glad I gave you the chance to love me. I’m glad I gave you the chance to make us happen, I’m glad I actually listened to Pepper. I remember that night, before Ultron destroyed us. I remember that very night, I drunk called Pepper, I remember how I was ranting to her, I was like, Peps! Steve is fucking hot in that suit, I want to strip him, and all Pepper said was, it’s fucking 3 am in the morning, if you don’t get your dick straight out of your ass, or I might be the one doing it for you.” Tony said.

“I’m glad you listened to Pepper, cos I know I don’t have the guts to tell you that I like you, back then. I remember how Sam was always on my ass, telling me that I should make a move or someone else going take you away, and I don’t want anyone to hold you like how I could, I don’t want anyone to kiss you like I could, I don’t want anyone to love you like how I do.” Steve whispers.

“You remember our first date, baby? The one where you got so nervous, as you spilled your drink on yourself, as you were too nervous to even eat properly.” Tony teased.

“Well it wasn’t my fault, you were constantly flirting with me, you were really driving me crazy back then.” Steve chuckles, as he lazily threads his fingers in Tony’s hair.

“Well I can’t deny; I’m always driving everyone crazy.” Tony laughs.

“Well don’t get me started on our winter date, well someone can barely stand on their own two feet while wearing skates.” Steve’s turn to teased him.

“Hey it wasn’t my fault that you got the wrong skate size, I told you what size I was wearing.” Tony sad as he slaps Steve’s chest.

“Ow! Stop it! But it was cute that you kept falling on your butt, it was really nice to watch you try to stable yourself in that skating ring.” Steve chuckles.

“Yeah it was, am I a joke to you baby?” Tony sighs.

“Come on hunny, don’t lie to me that you didn’t like it, especially after that, we had hot cocoa and we snuggle in front of the fire place, and you kissed me senseless.” Steve chuckles as he kissed Tony’s head.

“Well you deserve it, for making me be in the cold that long.” Tony replies, as he snuggles closer to Steve.

“Well aren’t you a cuddly koala today, you know I love you so much right, Tony.” Steve said, as he hugs Tony closer to him.

“And I love you way too much Steve, more than Rhodey and even Peter.” Tony said, as he kissed Steve’s lips.

“Well that’s too much love from such a tiny body.” Steve chuckles.

“Alright, out of bed. You just hurt my feelings baby.” Tony pouts as he tries to push Steve away, only for him to pull Tony closer. Only for their bedroom door to be thrown open, and Sam and Bucky stood there.

“Enough of pillow talk guys! New York needs us right now! Suit up!” Sam said.

“Well who made him the new Captain America?” Tony whines as he gets out of bed.

“Listen to my boyfriend, or I turn all Winter Soldier on you, hunny!” Bucky said, next to Sam.

“Hey, don’t be rude to my boyfriend alright. Yeah, we will get ready now, see you on the quinjet.” Steve said, as he too gets out of bed. They got dressed up and off they went to fight.


End file.
